


summer clothes

by semishirazawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, first year atsumu, second year kita, why can’t I tag on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishirazawa/pseuds/semishirazawa
Summary: Atsumu finds it very difficult to focus on some stupid math worksheets when the weather isn't the only thing he finds hot in the room.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	summer clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new. This: isn't beta read, is probably the start of a series, was written in like, 8 minutes, and is short. Set in a year prior to the series, that is, in Atsumu's first year.

The fan whirrs on, the crickets chirp, and summer continues to hum to its own tune. A bead of sweat rolls down Atsumu's neck as he tries his hardest to focus on the math worksheets lying on the table in front of him. But how could he focus on some useless quadratic equations when the weather isn't the only thing that's hot?

In front of him, Kita's head is angled downwards and he's pointing at some random worksheet with his pen. Now, that would be super elegant if Kita was wearing what he usually wears, but today, Kita is clad in a slightly loose grey cotton t-shirt that exposes most of his collarbones, which is paired with his smooth, clear skin and a few beads of sweat here and there. Today, he is _ethereal_.

Atsumu's gaze lingers for a few more moments, and any sort of mathematical explanations that Kita gives him gets treated as relaxing white noise.

"Atsumu. Pay attention," Kita says with his regular stone cold voice. Atsumu is aware that he's been... spacing out, and he also knows that giving half-assed replies is never an option in front of Mister No Gaps Kita Shinsuke. So he doesn't do anything that might result in him getting a mini lecture from Kita, or worse, their tutoring session getting cancelled.

"Gaah, Kita-san!" he exclaims, his hands quickly moving to tug at his jet-black hair, resembling the tantrums of his nine year old self. If Shinsuke was someone who would react, Atsumu thinks, he'd have definitely raised an eyebrow in at least slight amusement. But he wasn't, which was why he was currently sitting across a table from the highly intelligent second year in the middle of summer break because Kita-san had accepted his request when he genuinely asked Kita-san to help him with math and absolutely not because he lost a bet that required making the other laugh.

"What is it?" Kita questions, his calm voice laced with a tinge of worry. Atsumu can't take it. _It's because you and your collarbones are ultra distracting in that loose t-shirt, Kita-san,_ he wants to say out loud, but can't. That'd just make things awkward.

"Uh... Can we take a break?" Atsumu manages to squeak out, and he manages to look at Kita's eyes and not his neck.

The tinge of worry in Kita's voice makes itself seen on his face in the way he subtly furrows his eyebrows and upturns his lips. "Alright, 15 minutes and then we get back to this."

Atsumu gratefully gives him a small smile, and Kita nods.

He lays down on his back, and stares at the ceiling. He can't see Kita, but after a few seconds, he finds the sight of Kita's beautiful collarbones drifting in front of his eyes. Atsumu is relieved that Kita can't see him either, because he's sure there's a ghost of a blush forming on his face. _But we aren't even friends!_ Atsumu audibly sighs. _This won't do._

"Are you okay, Atsumu?" Kita asks. _This really won't do._ So he nonchalantly blurts out something he'll probably regret saying in a few minutes.

"Are we friends, Kita-san?" For a few seconds, even the crickets stop chirping.

"Of course, Atsumu." Kita says, his voice consistent. Ten minutes later, they get back to studying.

The fan whirrs on, the crickets chirp, and summer continues to hum to its own tune. A bead of sweat rolls down Atsumu's neck as he tries his hardest to focus on the math worksheets lying on the table in front of him. But this time, he is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated~


End file.
